flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Death Angels
The Death Angels were formed by an underscore noname(__), and his friend "baller," whose screen name was "_________" in order to eliminate the Pure one army of owls. More nonames and other expert killers were recruited, including Don (whose screen name was a real noname), who had impressed the leader with his pooing skills. Don quickly rose to become co-leader of the nonames, as they flew from scape to scape, killing many pure ones. Kludd, the leader of the Pure One army, was enraged by this and declared war. This launched the famous Pure One vs. Death Angels battle, which lasted for a month or so. Kludd was the biggest idiot and the most horrible player known to fly like a bird 3, we still hold absolutely no resptect for him and we will show no mercy to him. Littely do the stupi _____'s know that due to changes on fly like a bird 3, their names are now visable so now they look like the complete suckers they are. And thanks to even more recent updates, linenames are now invisible. 'Information about the Death Angels' - Their last known home base was Hillscape 6 - Known members are __, baller, Don, Shewolf, ToxicGirl, Female, Luna - All of them were highly trained at killing quickly and efficiently - It is unknown if they still exist today -Luna can be seen roaming city 1 as a no name, who's name includes hearts symbols. 'Relationships' Shewolf claims to have been the girlfriend of __ at one point, although she says others cloned her. Female claims to have been the girlfriend of Don, but when asked about this Don said "he doesn't even know who that is." 'Killings by the Death Angels' Of the Pure One army: Kludd, Soren, Gylfie, Frost, Thorn, Icey, and countless others They have also killed many other birds who have annoyed them or turned traitorous on them. 'Noteable Sightings' (These were taken from real conversations I've had with birds on Fly Like A Bird 3) An eagle named 'Mama' whose family was killed by the DA in hillscape: "Ok so I was in hillscape rite. Ok so I had a nice husband named Daddy. We had three kids too. Well we were in that little rock cave by the river, roleplaying and stuff and suddenly a noname army comes flying down on us and poop is everywhere! I try to protect my kids by telling them to go to islands 5 but I'm killed before I can tell them. When I come back, my kids are gone and my husband is gone too. One noname says "tell us where the death angels are. We know that your husband is a spy." And some other stuff to, but I forget. Anyways I leave and look all over for my family but I can't find them again :(" A pure one owl told me about the Killing Spree of Snowscape 6: "For those not in the know, this spree was when the Death Angels invaded our home base and killed the majority of Pure Ones there. I had a high score from making nests and stuff, so I looked for somewhere to hide. But I couldn't go underground, since they were guarding the entrance area! So I ended up flying high in the sky, hoping they would leave. Instead, after they killed all the Pure Ones, they started taunting me. I guess they were getting mad though, cos next thing I know, there's a robin flying around near me with some sort of hack on (I think his name was Dan or something like that) and ended up killing me. I didn't go back though, because there's no chance of killing someone with speed hack!" Death Angels Category:Autumn Category:Criminal Gangs